About Us
by DFR
Summary: Oneshot Knuckle Joe x Meta Knight, Anime-universe. Knuckle Joe has been avoiding MK, and he wants to find out why. "Joe...won't you tell me what's bothering you?", "This has nothing to do with my father!" Don't read if you dont like, this is yaoi. Thanks.


A short oneshot about Knuckle Joe and Meta Knight. Anime-universe. Yes indeed this is a YAOI story, so even if you dont like, dont flame. Right then, let's get on with it!

* * *

_A young boy lost someone invaluable to him 15 years ago. That person was his beloved father. _

_Named as Jecra, courageous and powerful, Knuckle Joe's father was one of the few best Star Warriors. His strength struck fear into the hearts of many - although his deep devotion to the ones he loved, gave him a warmth people saw as no one could top._

_Tragedy unfortunately took place; he fell into the violent hands of Nightmare. A noble man, Jecra's best friend and fellow Star Warrior, forced to fight and destroy the existence of Joe's cursed father. They call him - Sir Meta Knight._

_"Joe, won't you tell me what's bothering you?"_

_"You wouldn't understand, Meta Knight!"_

_"Joe..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

A B O U T U S

------------------------------------------------------------------

Years pass, and winds change direction, sweeping old sorrow off the surface to greet whatever lies underneath it.

For Knuckle Joe, unknown feelings have grown in the most confusing fashion, a twist and turn in an unfamiliar direction.

-

Meta Knight walked through the open fields in Dream Land, light wind blowing on his mask - though he could barely feel it. Instead he noticed the soft grass underneath his purple feet, a couple of tiny flowers along the way. The spherical knight was hoping to find someone important to him. Someone who had been living in hate, someone lost to the feeling of being loved for a very long time.

His thoughts asked, "Joe...why do you avoid me?" Meta Knight stood in silence; Knuckle Joe didn't appear to be around. He turned to leave, head back to his home, giving up the search for the afternoon. As soon as Meta Knight was far away, Joe jumped down from a nearby tree; Meta Knight knew the area was his usual 'playground'. Knuckle Joe eyed him as he walked miserably away. Soon enough, Joe lost himself in his thoughts.

_"Why am I being so immature...? Avoiding him like this...I feel so stupid." _He clenched his fist and punched the tree, causing small leaves to gently fall down, a single leaf getting caught in his hair. He sighed and picked it out, looking at it in detail. He twirled the leaf around by it's short stem, his thumb and pointer finger; but not realizing it's simple beauty.

-

The next day Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe crossed paths unexpectedly. The streets of the town where too small to hide from anyone. "Joe..! I've been looking for you," Meta Knight started, but Joe finished - "I wonder why! We..we've got nothing to say!" He turned to leave, but Meta Knight's strong but gentle grip halted the boy. "Why do you avoid me?" Meta Knight's simple yet stern question made Joe's heart race. Those golden tinted eyes, bewitching in their own manner.

Joe choked on his words, blushing despite he wasn't sharing his feelings. He felt it was now or never, the blue knight had confronted him, and he wasn't one to cower. Joe opened his mouth to explain why he was acting so strange; but Meta Knight had the first strike. "Joe, won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Knuckle Joe briskly pulled his arm out of Meta Knight's grasp and looked away. "You wouldn't understand, Meta Knight!" he said loudly. "Joe...."

Meta Knight stepped forward, beginning to talk once more. "Joe, I care about you. Surely, you must know of this. When...when your father died, I vowed I wouldn't let something like that happen to you."

Knuckle Joe's blue eyes widened; he was touched. Meta Knight's kind words where what made him fall in love with the noble knight in the first place.

_"I'm not...a demon..."_

_"I know...Knuckle Joe."_

He blushed, his heart thumped. Louder and louder, he hoped Meta Knight wouldn't hear it. "Joe, when you leave me...I feel as if I'm reliving the past. I don't want to do that anymore," he continued as he made Joe look at him, "you are so much like your father.." "This has nothing to do with my father!"

Meta Knight was taken back; he strangely felt no words coming to his mind. Instead, he waited and listened carefully for what Joe had to say next. "This...this is about us..!" He blushed deeper, "what's done is done, right? Don't you follow that code? Don't you want to live for today?"

The masked knight stood in silence. He had let the past catch up to him. Knuckle Joe continued to speak, "if I said....," he whispered, "that I loved you...would you even......"

With no hesitation, Meta Knight hugged the boy with spiky hair and whispered, "I thought you hated me."

Knuckle Joe slowly and tenderly embraced him back, "I could never hate you..."

Meta Knight slipped up his mask, kissing him on the lips gently. Their eyes shut, minds moving into a separate realm than the one people call reality - linked by more than a form of 'fatherly love'. They broke apart, cheeks pink with simple pleasure.

_"I love you, Knuckle Joe."_

_"I love you too, Meta Knight."_

_-_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember you can check out my Deviant page for pictures of Knuckle Joe x Meta Knight, along with a truck load of other Kirby slash stuff! Visit my profile page for the link :D


End file.
